Battle Warrior (Character)
Battle Warrior is a character from the new Yu-Gi-Oh! game. You can choose him to be your loyal Deck Master Leader, Capsule and Soldier for your army. This monster speaks your language. He can help you get fighting tips during battle against the opponent. Take his advice to make it easy to beat your opponent's monster. Joey Wheeler starts with this monster along with Flame Swordsman and Time Wizard at the beginning of Legendary Heroes Chapter. Battle Warrior Attacks are Ultimate Screw Knuckle '''and '''Ultimate Battle Fist. Card Game attacks Battle Warrior Attack is 700. Attack In the card game Battle Warrior kills his opponent's with a deadly fist punch. A Direct Attack if theres a monster on the field; Battle Warrior would past them at high speed and hit the opponent with a punch. This attacks also works in a direct attack. If Battle Warrior attack is 3000 or more; He attacks with a punch with his fist that will release a Water Dragon on its arm. Direct Attack: Battle Warrior attacks is the same as the normal attack. He attacks releasing A Water Dragon when he punches the player's LP. Defense Battle Warrior Defense is 1000. When an opponent monster attacks him and Battle Warrior Defense is higher it will block the attack or counter the attack. When his in defense mode, he will block his whole body and face with his arms. Destroyed When Anthrosaurus is destroyed by Battle and send to the Graveyard or Banish, he will collapse to the ground. Victory When he destroys a monster as a result of Battle, he will raise the hand of victory. If he destroys a strong monster of 3000 over, he will look back to the player and put the thumbs up. Unaffected When a card effect is activated and his unaffected by them.The effect would not be effected by him. His body is covered with blue flow. Forms Someone uses a card like DNA Surgery. This Monster Card will transform in different forms. Legendary Heroes You can choose Battle Warrior to be your loyal monster for this journey along with two other monsters. You can also choose two or three more henchman for help. Later on you can have up to 9 henchman's. You can only have three monsters at the beginning of the game. You can carry up to 5 monsters later on the game. This Monster cannot carry you or anything. This monster can swim at normal speed. You can customize this monster. Stats lv. 1 - 100: Type: Warrior Attribute: Earth Hyper Point (HP): 500 - 2000 (15) Attack: 700 - 4000 (33) Defense: 1000 - 4000 (30) Speed: 800 - 4000 (32) Action Point (AP/Stars): 3 - 10 Battle Art: Ultimate Battle Fist Special: Ultimate Screw Knuckle (2) - Increases its Attack by 500. lv 30 Abilities: Wasteland-Adept (lv.25), Road-Adept (Ability) (lv. 50), Castle-Adept (lv. 75), Lucky (lv. 100) Virtual World During your duels with the Big Five and their Henchman's. You have to choose one monster as your Deck Master leader. If you choose Battle warrior, he will have the following ability; Knuckle Punch (Current) Every time your opponent Attacks one of your Warrior Monsters, your Warrior Monster would gain 300 during points. Only once per turn. Power-Up! (Captain) Increases the Attack of all your Warrior Monsters by 300 points. * Obtain 300 for this ability. Extended Support (Vice Admiral) All of your Monsters for Deck abilities can be used for all the monsters with the same type friendly. * Obtain 900 points for this ability. Capsule Monsters Battle Warrior appears in the Capsule Monsters series. You can buy this monster for 120 points. Dice Monsters This is a Level 1 Monster You need two level 1 summon to summon this card HP: 10 Attack: 10 Defense: 10 Ability: Power-Up: Increases its attack by 10 points. 2 magic cards to trigger this effect. Trivia * To reach to Secretary of Defense Rank in Virtual World, you need 1200 Ex. Points. # 2 Lt - 200 # 1 Lt. - 250 # Captain - 300 # Major - 450 # Lt. Colonel - 550 # Colonel - 600 # Brigadier - 750 # Rear Admiral - 850 # Vice Admiral - 900 # Admiral - 1000 # Senior Admiral - 1100 # Secretary of Defense - 1200 * In the Legendary Heroes this card is one of the easier monsters to raise to level 100. This monster Ex. Points had to reach to 6000. * In the Capsule Monsters this card is available in the shop after beaten Joey Wheeler. Category:Monsters (Characters)